Transfer tape dispensers are typically used to apply an application layer of material to a surface from a flexible carrier tape. The dispensers typically include an applicator tip that receives the carrier tape coated on one side with the application layer from a supply spool and apply the application layer to a surface. A return spool then collects the carrier tape.
The applicator tip includes a platform across which the carrier tape traverses. Tape guides typically extend perpendicularly from the platform of the applicator tip. The tape guides maintain the carrier tape on the platform of the applicator tip while the dispenser is in use by not allowing the carrier tape to slip off the side of the platform.
The application layer can consist of one or more layers of material. When the application layer is pressed against a surface by the applicator tip, it is released from the carrier tape and transferred to the surface. A correction application layer consists of an opaque layer to obscure a mark and a contact adhesive layer to attach the opaque layer to a surface.
In certain circumstances, it has been found that the carrier tape may fold over itself along its length. While the tape guides are effective for maintaining the carrier ribbon on the platform, they have no effect in ensuring that the carrier tape does not fold over itself. This is especially a problem when the user must follow a curving or twisting path to cover a mark. It can also be a problem in certain designs of transfer tape dispensers in which the carrier tape must rotate 90° along its length after leaving the supply spool but before traversing the applicator tip.
While the disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative constructions, certain illustrative embodiments thereof have been shown in the drawings and will be described below in detail. It should be understood, however, that there is no intention to limit the disclosure to the specific forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, alternative constructions, and the equivalents falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.